


Things I wish

by deannalauren95



Series: Smile Pretty: An Anthology of Spilled Ink [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Love, Poetry, mental health, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: Things I wish, that will never happen.





	Things I wish

I wish you’d ask if I was okay. And when I lied and said I was, you’d hold me close and let me cry. I wish you’d ask what caused my tears. And when I shrugged and lost my voice, you’d wipe my cheeks and pet my hair. “It’s okay, I’m right here,” you’d say. And then you’d tell me that you’d stay, that I’m good and I’m loved. I wish when next my eyes grew sad, you’d notice, and take my hand.

\- [Things I wish, that will never happen]


End file.
